dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Batman: Noël)
As a young child, Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, being shot and killed by a criminal called Joe Chill. When became an adult, he dedicated his life to battling crime as the vigilante Batman. Throughout his career he made many enemies, including Catwoman, Scarecrow, The Joker, The Penguin, and Two-Face, but also became allies with Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, Jim Gordon, the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, Robin, his partner, and Superman, the protector of Metropolis. He was a joyous young man, until the death of Robin turned him bitter and cold. Noël On Christmas Eve, Bruce down Bob Cratchit, a delivery man for The Joker. He scared him into dropping the package so that he could use Bob as bait for when The Joker hunts him down looking for the package. In the Batcave, Alfred notes that Bruce seemed to have a rather severe cough, and should probably not be out in the cold so much, but Bruce figured it was due to the change in temperature and the cave's humidity rather than a sickness. That night, Batman responds to the Bat-Signal and Commissioner Gordon tells him Catwoman has information on The Joker. He confronts her, but she reveals she was lying. As he left in anger, she called after him that he had changed. He used to be more determined to pursue her, more willing to play. Annoyed, he gave in and chased her, but when she made a desperate leap across a gap between buildings, he missed his mark and fell into the alley below. He is found by Superman, who heard him coughing all the way from Metropolis. Using his X-Ray vision, he determined that Batman had the beginnings of pneumonia. Bruce shrugged him off, but accepted Clark's offer to take him to the Batmobile if he first took him to the Cratchit's. Despite the fact that it is clear that there is plenty of love between Bob and his son, Batman is blind to it and treats the family only as a means to capturing his foe. Superman was disappointed with Bruce's approach and decided to show him something. Lifting the Dark Knight high above his city, Superman urges him to see the good within Gotham's citizens in their everyday lives. Gotham's present was full of acts of goodwill and kindness above and beyond its crime and dirt. Once they returned to the Batmobile and Clark left, the vehicle suddenly exploded, knocking him back. Nearly unconscious, Bruce only had enough time to see a figure approaching before he blacked out. The Joker drags Batman from the alley into the Gotham Cemetery. He kicked the unconscious Dark Knight into an open grave, and buried him alive. In his unconsciousness, Batman dreamt of a future without him, in which Gotham City was thrown into chaos and the lives of his allies were ruined. Realizing that he had a chance to make this all right, Batman returned to consciousness, and thrusted his fist up through the dirt which had covered him. He returned to the Cradickt houshold to find Joker holding Bob at gunpoint. Batman smashed through the window and knocked Joker to the floor. Before the clown could retrieve his gun, Bob Cratchit grabbed it and turned the tables. He cried out that if the Joker wants to play games with his son's life, he will show him how to play, cocking the revolver. Joker dared him to fire, but Batman urged Bob to show his son that he is not a criminal; to show him what a hero is. Reluctantly, Bob let the weapon drop, and Batman delivered the Joker to the police. Batman returned to the cave, and got some much needed sleep. The next day, Batman furnished the Cratchit household with a real Christmas tree, presents, and even a job for Bob courtesy of Bruce Wayne. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit * Utility Belt | Transportation = * Batmobile | Weapons = * Batarangs * Batrope | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Vigilantes Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests